


Truchas

by weishenbi



Series: Fictober2018 [4]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Petsitting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenbi/pseuds/weishenbi
Summary: "Sí, todos cometemos errores", pensó Xukun. "Pero seguro que no hay muchos más gilipollas que se despistan trabajando de cuidadores de perros y dejan que uno de ellos se mee en la camisa de Gucci de su dueño, aparte de mí".





	Truchas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengmi/gifts).



Zhengting estaba intentando no reírse, de verdad. Lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero las ligeras sacudidas de sus hombros lo estaban delatando.

La buena noticia es que Xukun no se estaba percatando, porque aún estaba mirando al suelo con mueca compungida. No tenía claro quién tenía más cara de perrito al que le hubieran pisado la cola, si Fuli o el chaval al que había contratado para cuidar a sus mascotas. Desde luego no Wubaiwan, el causante de toda esta situación, porque estaba trotando por el salón alegremente como si la cosa no fuese con él. Xukun parecía a punto de pedirle perdón otra vez, así que Zhengting recuperó la compostura como pudo y decidió aprovechar la situación a su favor.

–No te agobies tanto, de verdad, todos cometemos errores. Seguro que hay forma de arreglar esto.

A Xukun se le cayó el alma a los pies. Claro que el niño rico que le estaba pagando una pasta la hora por cuidar a sus perros iba a pensar que podría permitirse cubrir esto con dinero de su bolsillo. _Sí, todos cometemos errores_ , pensó, _pero seguro que no hay muchos más gilipollas que se despistan y acaban dejando que un perro se mee en una camisa de Gucci de su dueño, aparte de mí._

– _Claro, lo comprendo perfectamente..._ – asintió, y contuvo un suspiro – _¿cuánto calcula que tendré que trabajar hasta compensar el precio de la camisa?_

– _Estaba pensando más bien en que me invitases a algo de cenar por el mismo valor aproximadamente. Si... te apetece, vamos._

¿Estaba realmente pasando esto? ¿Su -guapísimo y totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades- jefe le estaba pidiendo ir a cenar juntos, después de aquel error monumental en su primer día? Bueno, al menos esta opción sugería que conservaría su trabajo después de reembolsar el dinero de la prenda, y lo cierto es que a la larga le compensaba el sablazo que iban a sufrir sus ahorros hoy. Acabó asintiendo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto podría este chaval gastarse en una cena, como mucho?

– _De acuerdo, ¿cuándo le viene bien?_

– _Por favor, si no empiezas a tutearme me lo voy a tomar a ofensa personal_ – rió Zhengting, encogiéndose de hombros – _Mi hermano viene en un rato y puede encargarse de los perros, ¿tú tienes algo que hacer esta noche?_

  


Pues, por lo visto, las cenas de este hombre costaban mucho más de lo que había calculado. Xukun escondió la cara tras su flequillo mientras miraba la cuenta, que ascendía entre los dos a unos mil yuanes, con incredulidad. No tenía que haber dejado al otro pedir lo que iba a comer él, aunque con toda sinceridad si de él hubiera dependido habría pedido sólo un vaso de agua, por si acaso. Pero se lo había pasado tan bien durante la velada, y había sido tan sencillo y agradable sumirse en la conversación con él, que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

Ahora estaba tan ensimismado que no se enteró de que le llamaban las dos primeras veces. A la tercera, Zhengting pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos, y cuando consiguió que dirigiera la mirada hacia él le pidió que soltase la cuenta un momento.

– _Parece que has visto un fantasma, ¿estás bien?_

_Sí que he visto un fantasma,_ pensó, _el de_ _mi estabilidad financiera._ Pero antes de poder responder vio cómo el mayor ponía su tarjeta de crédito junto a la cuenta y se la entregaba a uno de los camareros, y algo dentro de su cabeza cortocircuitó. El otro empezó a levantarse e hizo gestos para que le imitase, pero Xukun estaba clavado a la silla del estupor.

– _No entiendo, qué.. ¿No tenía que pagar yo...?_ – El camarero regresó y le entregó a Zhengting la tarjeta con una sonrisa y unas palabras e agradecimiento.

– _No, hombre, tú invitas al postre. No te preocupes, la camisa no valía tanto, no habría sido justo. Vamos, ven, hay un sitio que conozco justo aquí al lado._

No le golpeó la obviedad hasta que no hubo salido a la calle y hubo recibido primero el bofetón del aire fresco en la cara. El mayor se dirigía hacia el paso de cebra más cercano con paso ligero, y por unos segundos casi lo pierde entre la muchedumbre.

– _Espera, ¿entonces por qué me has llevado a cenar allí? Si querías una cita me lo podrías haber dicho.. –_ bromeó, medio esperando que colase, pero sin demasiadas esperanzas. Zhengting arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa de lado mientras le conducía a una tiendecita de helados en la esquina de la calle.

– _Me gusta esta copa de helado de aquí,_ – señaló el cartel con la carta que exhibía el local en la fachada– _son unos 40 yuanes, pero vale la pena. Si me invitas a eso estamos en paz. Tú pide lo que quieras, claro_ – y le estaba exigiendo un esfuerzo titánico mantener la cara lo más seria posible, mientras veía a Xukun poco menos que descoyuntarse la mandíbula. Antes de que pudiera protestar, o insultarle, o lo que fuera que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando empezó a balbucear, le interrumpió: – _La camisa era falsa, Kun. De imitación, no recuerdo bien lo que costó pero no fueron ni cincuenta yuanes. Pero ya que insistías tanto en reponerme la pérdida, pensé que podríamos aprovechar y comer juntos un rato._ – Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sonrió, no sin un toque de burla inocente, – _La próxima vez puedes elegir el sitio tú, para que no te dé algo al ver la cuenta._

Xukun parpadeó y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla para pensarlo mejor, y al final entró en la tienda sujetando la puerta para el otro.

– _Si me llega a dar un infarto te comes la denuncia por riesgos laborales, que te quede claro._

 


End file.
